


and we'll be mithril

by Saraste



Series: Nwalin week 2019 [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Captain of the City Guard Dwalin, Ered Luin, Getting Together, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Nwalin week 2019, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Ri-sibling solitarity, Thief Nori, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori is too easy to catch by far, turns out that he let's Dwalin catch him, for his own flirty reasons.





	and we'll be mithril

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nwalin week 2019, Day 2. city guard.  
> Beta-read by the incomparable katajainen. All remaining mistakes are mine.

As one of the line of Durin, Dwalin had a variety of responsibilities, yet he had one duty which had nothing to do with his birth, and everything to do with his skill, his prowess with an axe, if need be, and his strong sense of justice and honour.

Even if being  _ Captain  _ of the city guards was most likely at least partially also due to him being of Durin’s line, but first and foremost someone Thorin could trust.

Whatever the reason for his appointment might have been, being in the city guard was an occupation that suited Dwalin and gave him a sense that he was accomplishing something, that he was truly serving Durin’s bloodline, represented by Thorin, Dís and the pebblings, and was keeping peace among their people.  Because them having finally settled down in Ered Luin did not mean that the years of upheaval, death and war had not left their mark: they had given rise to lax morals and wantonness, to unlawfulness that cared little of the rules and regulations necessary for a functioning settlement and the peaceful life most of them wanted.

And all those despicable qualities, all that unlawfulness, loose sense of moral and wantonness seemed to have boiled down into one single dwarrow, who was an ever-present thorn in Dwalin’s side: Nori, son of Ri.

Or, at least that was who Nori was supposed to be, yet, when one Dori, child of Ri, was inquired, they would say that they knew no-one of that name that was their braid-born sibling, and would you like some tea with honey, being a Captain of the guard must be  _ such  _ hard work! Yet, Dwalin also knew that one Ori, child of Ri was Balin’s very own apprentice, a studious scrap of a scribeling — that young Ori, at least, had let slip hints that there was, indeed, a third Ri-sibling — but Dwalin had not gotten them to confirm it and had been complained to by a very irate Dori, claiming unlawful harassment of a dwarrow who had not yet reached their majority, and would Dwalin be interested in this lovely new blend of tea just come in?

It was, in short, infuriating.

But whatever Nori’s family connections — denied or confirmed — might be, there was the fact that he was intent on making Dwalin’s life difficult.

There wasn’t malice, Dwalin didn’t think, behind Nori’s petty thieveries, just a fondness for other people’s possessions and secrets. 

...and for Dwalin.

Nori let himself be caught on occasion, he was slick and skilled enough that Dwalin wasn’t so great a fool as to believe otherwise, and the little sneak always made the most of the opportunity, flirting quite shamelessly.

The worst of it all was, of course, that it  _ was _ affecting Dwalin. Nori was easy on the eyes, especially when he had such lovely hair, a filthy mouth paired with kiss-ready lips, and hands that seemed intent on touching  _ everywhere _ when one wasn’t looking, and Dwalin really wasn’t always looking, quite accidentally, of course. And Nori always leaned in against the bars when Dwalin had pushed him into a cell, pressing his body flush to the iron, looking at Dwalin with challenge, never saying anything, even when he usually said quite a bit; about how he liked the way Dwalin’s big hands felt on him, about how Dwalin might like to kiss this smirk off Nori’s face, about how Dwalin didn’t have to chain Nori up to fuck him, but he could, if he liked.

There could be guards on duty all through the night and still Nori was always gone by morning, having slipped away with none the wiser, Dori not admitting Nori was their brother and Ori usually not saying much of anything in any given situation.

Nori was always gone in the morning until that one night that Dwalin had put himself on duty and gave in to temptation.

*

‘I shouldn’t, Dwalin said, even as he was leaning in to kiss Nori, keys fallen to hang on the chain on his belt, slim wrists and ankles free from shackles, which were more a formality with the way Nori always did away with them during the night. He was intent on the kiss, now that he had given in to temptation, even as he was denying it.

Nori laughed, his loose hair, loose since Dwalin had caught him earlier that evening, quite indecent, the way it fell across his shoulders, save for the one braid in it that denoted  _ sibling _ , even if the family pattern hadn’t been woven in, which had always given Dwalin pause. But not now. Not now, when Nori was reaching out for him, grin wicked. ‘Yes, yes, you really  _ should _ ,’ his words were countered, Nori’s body pressing against him, the lovely, exciting hardness of him.

Dwalin shook his head, even as his hands were settling onto Nori’s hips, his thigh between his legs, eyes fixed on Nori’s grinning kiss-ready lips. ‘You’re in my charge…’ Dwalin said, the last vestiges of his duty fighting him.

‘Still claiming that it was  _ you _ who caught  _ me _ ?’ Nori asked, fingers carding through Dwalin’s blue mane. ‘And you a captain of the city guard with such foolish notions? Tsk tsk.’ Here Nori pressed himself against Dwalin’s thigh and  _ rubbed _ , proving him that even if he didn’t think much of Dwalin’s skills as a guard, at least he thought he was lust-worthy.

Dwalin let his hands wander to grope the shapely behind he might have ogled and fondled in passing during the capture of Nori at one time or another. Possibly. ‘Why do you let yourself be caught?’ he asked the thing he hadn’t asked about before, but which he had been thinking about, had suspected to be true, as it was always too easy.

Nori’s wandering hands were now wound around his neck and he was still pressed intimately against Dwalin’s well-placed thigh, wriggling a little. ‘Why do you think? To catch the attention of a handsome captain of the city guard, of course. Why else?’ As he spoke, one slim-fingered hand stole past Dwalin’s belt to cup his growing eagerness, awakened by Nori’s boldness.

‘I shouldn’t…’

There were those lovely kissable lips on his as Nori surged up to kiss him hard, tangling his body around his, tasting of sweet tea and wildness, pushing his tongue into Dwalin’s willing mouth, and sighing into the kiss as Dwalin hoisted him up with a firmer grip on his ass.

‘Would you bloody shut up about that’ Nori said, once he seemed satisfied that he’d kissed Dwalin’s lips enough. ‘I’m willing. You’re willing.’ Nori wriggled against him a little. ‘There is no problem.’

‘But you’re my prisoner…’ Dwalin’s brain and too ready mouth made one last ditch effort at resisting what was already happening. He groaned, as the flesh in his grasp was very squeezable and Nori thoroughly amenable to being squeezed and Dwalin’s mind all too ready to imagine what it would be like to hold onto Nori’s ass as he fucked him. ‘I’m abusing my position.’

Nori sighed, pressing their russet-mained head against Dwalin’s chest. ‘Fucking… I  _ let you _ catch me and lock me up! I could leave at any time that I wanted. Thus, I am no prisoner. Agreed?’ He looked up and met Dwalin’s eyes in challenge.

Dwalin stopped and thought for a moment, which was proving difficult with his handful of Nori and the rest of him clinging against his front, but Nori’s hand had left his trousers, so at least he had that much clarity of mind. ‘Fine…’ he finally groused, deciding that if Nori had let himself be caught, there was no moral quandary, and he needed to fuck Nori out of his system to get any kind of peace.

That was seemingly all the consent Nori needed, all allowance for him to kiss Dwalin again, hungrily and eager, and devour his mouth with ravenous intent.

Nori’s assurance that he had let himself be caught, had been allowing it more than this once, was made clear when Dwalin’s fingers found him slicked and loose, prepared. He pressed his face against Nori’s neck, who’d turned obligingly for Dwalin to press against his back and and relieve him of his pants. Nori pushed against him, and Dwalin’s index finger slid in to the first joint and then to the knuckle, easy. ‘But I’m…’

Nori chuckled. ‘Yes, I know you’re  _ big _ ,’ he said, not sounding hesitant at all, but eager. ‘But surely you can take it slow, I haven’t driven you to such distraction, have I?’ As he talked, Nori leisurely fucked himself on Dwalin’s finger, and his body was loose and easy and eager. ‘You’re free to stretch me up some more, if you’d like, of course. But then you’ll have to fuck me face to face.’

Dwalin shifted his hand and started pushing two fingers in, Nori pressing obligingly to meet him. ‘As if I wouldn’t want that. You have a lovely face.’

‘Hmm… Say that when you’re not inside my ass.’

‘What? I didn’t compliment your backside.’

‘Oh, didn’t you? Silly me.’

‘You’re impossible.’

Nori wriggled and thrust back and simply relaxed his body that Dwalin had four fingers in before he thought he would. He was aching to bury himself inside Nori’s body, throbbing with it, made wild by the little affecting sighs and cursed encouragement Nori laid out for his benefit, as well as the slick, lewd sound of his fingers thrusting inside. Dwalin wasn’t sure quite what was in Nori’s slick, but it made him slippery and dripping and wet; ready.

‘I really need you to fucking fuck me now. With your cock. Now.’ Nori announced, clenching his hole around Dwalin’s fingers and groaning.

‘Fuck, yes,  _ please.’  _ Dwalin couldn’t care that that last was a keening plea. Maybe some other time he could make Nori come on his fingers alone, but this was not that time. No-one was coming for a good four hours from when Dwalin had marched Nori into the jail, there were no other prisoners, they could take their time if they wanted, even when Dwalin knew he’d not last  _ that  _ long.

Nori turned right as Dwalin withdrew his fingers out of him to slick his eager-straining cock. Nori was backing to the bars, sturdy things, that could take a dwarrows weight. There was a fluid carelessness about his nudity, but a certain sort of show as well, Nori wasn’t self-conscious being nude but also did want Dwalin to notice him. ‘Well, fucking pick me up and fuck me then,  _ captain Dwalin.’ _

Dwalin needed no further instruction, but he didn’t just pick Nori up and drive all the way in on one quick thrust. He knew he was big, and Nori might be loose, but he was small, even if he hadn’t felt delicate in Dwalin’s grasp, he did not want to break him, he had never been rough like that with anyone.

Nori gripped the bars above him as Dwalin took hold of him, his cock twitched at how  _ right _ Nori felt in his arms, what a delight it was to be able to pick him up like this and feel little strain. They both gasped as his cockhead passed in easy, slick and lewd-sounding.

‘Yes…’ Nori sighed, squeezing around Dwalin.

Nori’s legs were spread open on Dwalin’s forearms and he had a handful of ass in each palm, shifted his fingers to feel where his body breached Nori’s, pushed at the rim with one experimental finger, which slid right in, making Nori keen.

He made himself take it slow, be careful with the trust Nori was putting in him.

He inched carefully in, quite literally, keeping firm hold on Nori, who seemed the type to say one thing and do the complete opposite, and who might just hurt himself on Dwalin, if given half a chance.

‘Mahal wept, you’re big!’ Nori gasped, when the full girth, if not the length, of Dwalin was stretching his body open around it, yet, he wriggled a little, his strong grip on the iron rails making them creak rather ominously, had either paid such small details any heed. 

‘Too big?’

‘Fuck no.’ 

And Nori squeezed around his cock, making Dwalin want t be rough, where he was intending to be gentle. But he was known for his self-discipline and so would go slow.

So he did.

He stopped inching in only when Nori cursed and tensed around him, using a language Dwalin didn’t recognize, but his body screaming a loud negative. One hand had let go of the bars and was on Dwalin’s shoulder in an iron grip before Dwalin knew what was happening. ‘No,’ Nori said, sounding strained, if not in agony. Then he took a deep breath and let it out in a slow exhalation, measured and even, and his body loosened by increments, if not fully. ‘No deeper,’ Nori said, swallowing, met his eyes, gripped with his fingers tight on Dwalin’s shoulder, ‘I can’t take you that deep like this,’ he said, sounding wistful. But then his lips formed into a grin and his body wriggled side to side around Dwalin’s waiting cock. ‘Maybe another time?’

Dwalin’s cock jumped at the proposal of another time, but his lust-addled brain did register that his eagerness might be a problem in the now. ‘I’m not sure I can…’ he swallowed audibly, grasping his handfuls tight enough to bruise, he thought, ‘not thrust deeper, if just by accident. You’re…’ Gorgeous. Too much. Too alluring. He couldn’t finish his thought. Because Nori was all of those things and also simply just  _ Nori _ , even if there was nothing simple about him.

The hand on his shoulder was a reassurance now, the grip quite changed. ‘Don’t worry.’ Nori assured, then wriggled and pushed his body up, Dwalin’s handfuls going with it, Nori’s hands gripping the bars for leverage, then thrust down onto Dwalin’s cock experimentally. ‘Yeah… I’ll just fuck myself on you and we’ll be mithril, alright?’

The sound Dwalin made was not a word.

‘I’m taking that as agreement,’ Nori grinned. ‘Just shift your hands off my ass, grip the rails or something. Don’t thrust. I’ll make it good.’ By some dexterity of body Nori managed to plant a quick kiss on him.

Dwalin had to nod, being beyond words, because… Because Nori was strong enough to lift his bodyweight in such a position and fuck himself and allow Dwalin to along for the ride, which had quite addled his brain, made the lust-fog thick and his balls ache to come. He moved his hands, even if he was sad to let go of Nori’s very grabable behind.

He found out that Nori was indeed very capable of taking it slow, just slow enough that it wasn’t quite maddening. No, what was maddening was the rocking motion Nori somehow managed, and the way he squeezed around Dwalin after some downward thrusts before lifting, pushing him into a state of frenzy. But he did not shift, did not push into Nori, because he was afraid that if he did it even a little, it wouldn’t stop there and Nori would be hurt. The suggestion of another time steadied him, made him take it the way Nori was giving it, which was no bad thing at all.

Nori had quieted down into gasping and groans, had lost his words as his pleasure built up, his peak neared. Yet, Dwalin came first, even before he had a chance to ask if he was allowed to touch Nori’s hard cock, or if it was his ass he wasn’t supposed to touch for practicality. It was a downward thrust followed by a slow lift, whereupon Nori squeezed around him, that did Dwalin in, made him spill himself into Nori’s squishing slickness and add to the soft squelching glide of him, as more lubrication had been added at some point.

Dwalin’s body slumped forward, his knees weak, but this did not push him too far into Nori, who still surrounded him, who was still impaled, breached and waiting, his wide-blown eyes intent on Dwalin, his pretty filthy kiss-eager mouth panting open.

‘You’ve… not come,’ were the words Dwalin got out when his legs felt a bit steadier under him again, which was after some moments, with Nori waiting for him, trembling with eagerness and unspent lust.

‘No,’ Nori said, ‘but now you can thrust deeper, I think?’ He lowered himself before Dwalin had the brains to stop him, right down onto the brink where his face creased in pain, but he just pushed his body until his back was in another position and the creases smoothed and… Dwalin was in to the hilt.

‘Nori!’ He gasped, hands moving to check, even if with all the slickness there was no conceivable way for him to know if Nori had bled.

Nori simply  _ wriggled  _ and shifted his body to accommodate Dwalin’s somewhat softened length, which was still not inconsiderable. ‘Not hurt. You fit. Move.’ The clipped words didn’t sound clipped because of pain, but impatience.

Dwalin rocked slowly, looking at Nori’s face the whole time.

His reward was a long, drawn-out moan of absolute delight. Nori’s eyes had closed, but snapped open to look at Dwalin. ‘Fucking fuck me into coming now, Captain. Wasn’t a request.’

Nori felt loose and pliant around him and Dwalin had no reason to argue, save one. ‘Call me Dwalin when we fuck.’ He said, implying what he couldn’t say outright even now, when his  _ shouldn’t  _ was a thing long forgotten, that he very much would like another time, please. Nori was too much of a pleasure to give up, even if he was a thief and a spy.

His request for a name to call him was granted, Nori making  _ Dwalin _ into an endless breathless chant, as Dwalin fucked him slow and steady, which reached a crescendo as he came, clenching around Dwalin, covering them both with his spilling seed.

*

Later, Dwalin woke to the feeling of manacles snapping closed around his wrists. ‘I’ll call you Dwalin any time,’ said Nori, blew him a kiss and strolled out.

Well, at least he wasn’t naked.

 


End file.
